Neglected
by pandemonicmaelstrom
Summary: Hp/Dm. The war heroes were neglected, and they neglected each other.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stared at harry, wondering how they both had got this low.

Potter didn't know he was there, Draco wasn't even sure harry knew that he was alive. All Draco wanted to do was to reach out to harry and tell him it would be okay.

Draco walked away. For another day, he would have to stay a coward.

Harry Potter, a frail shadow of his past self was sitting in a dark alleyway, which had been blocked off from the public because the houses beside it were in a state of ruin. He was thin and unkempt and his eyes seemed dead.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched, when ...you know?" He asked the person sitting next to him

The person answered, "of course, people stare at homeless whores all the time."

"No, I'm used to that... this is something different." Harry answered.

Draco had promised himself that it was now or never. If he couldn't do it tonight, he would not come back. Draco removed the invisibility cloak and walked up to Harry.

"Two gallons and I'll do anything." Harry said without looking up.

Draco frowned. His brow furrowed.

"I don't think you understand." Draco replied softly.

"I think I do, when I say anything, I mean anything." Harry inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

"...Harry."

No one used his name, People either didn't recognise him or they knew he didn't liked to be called that anymore. This caused Harry to look up.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?" harry stood up and flicked his cigarette at Draco. Harry bolted in one direction and Draco ran in another, his vision clouded with tears. Draco cursed himself; He knew he should have forgotten about it.

Draco fell into a routine. He woke up insanely early for he had trouble sleeping. Walked up the rickety old steps, went out onto the balcony, and watched the people walk past. Eventually around 1am, he would retire back down into the house, sleeping on the hard wooden floors. He hardly ate. One day the front page of a newspaper blew onto the balcony, forced upward by the harsh winds. The thin worn suit Draco wore did not protect him from them. He glanced apathetically at the newspaper and saw it had been 3 months since he confronted him. Potter could go take a running jump for all he now cared. hurt me and had the audacity to blame me.

"He's always been a self centred prick. I don't know why I even fucking bothered." Draco muttered aloud. Draco thought.

Later that night Draco was still on the balcony like usual, but tonight he was staring at the inky sky. His bare feet were on the freezing concrete and the hard cast iron railings dug into his back. He blocked out all the noise and concentrated on himself and the stars, blurry from the tears in his eyes. He didn't hear harry come in.

Harry had been walking down the street when he looked up and saw Draco sitting on the balcony. He had opened the door to the derelict and looked around. This place was terrible, worse than sleeping on the streets Floorboards missing, animal droppings a thick layer of dust nails sticking out. He staggered up the stairway and found the room with the balcony. Even after all the noise Harry made coming up Draco didn't notice him. Harry stood at the doorway and threw a wallet to Draco's lap. Draco looked down and picked it up, he had not been able to find it since the night he confronted harry.

"You dropped it." Harry announced.

"Go get lost, Potter." Draco growled.

Harry leaned against the doorframe.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay" Harry replied. While sauntering towards Draco.

"That wasn't an option." Draco replied.

Harry plopped into Draco's lap but Draco quickly threw him off. Harry squirmed back in place. Draco normally would have been much stronger than him but Draco was extremely undernourished, to the stage that if he were a muggle he would be dead.

Harry smelt of alcohol and his movement was clumsy.

"Are you drunk Potter?" Draco asked in a disgusted tone.

"Only a tinsy bit," Harry replied, oblivious to the malice in Draco's voice.

Draco pushed against him but harry came closer and pinned Draco's shoulders to the railings. Harry smiled and kissed him, roughly. Harry shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco savoured the feeling, he had not been kissed by Harry in ages, but at the same time, he wanted to be as far away as possible from harry. Draco bit down on Harry's tongue and pushed harry off his lap as he stood up. Harry yelped as he hit the floor. Draco wiped his lips and tasted blood in his mouth, he bit down harder then he thought, but he could not say sorry.

"Draco." Harry whined, attached himself to Draco's leg and started sobbing

"I'm so sorry." Harry wailed "I thought that ... that.. you wanted me"

"I..I .." Draco faltered. He could see what would happen if he went back to Harry, he has to be strong, for his sake. Draco took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Yes I _wanted _you. Until you threw your filthy cigarette at me. But I should of known, once a arse, always a arse." Draco shook Harry off his leg and walked into the room as he was about to go down the stairs Harry answered.

"And what do you mean by that?" harry hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes "You know what I'm talking about."

Harry laughed and smirked.

" I hurt you? I never knew you were a joker, Draco. You were the one who cheated on me."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco curled his fists.

"You were the one who abandoned me, You said you'd be there for me but you weren't. I hate you so much Potter. **Get out now!"**

Draco went to grab his wand out of his coat pocket but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" harry asked, holding the wand. Draco's eyes widened.

"Y..you wouldn't dare hurt me, you're too gutless to do it." Draco lied. Draco knew how Harry was when he was drunk, and whenever harry was drunk, it never ended well. Harry laughed.

"Well well what should I do?" Harry asked. Harry nonchalantly threw his and draco's in air, flipping them and catching, flipping and catching flipping and...Ops. Harry being intoxicated dropped both wands. Draco grabbed his wand off the floor and pointed it at Harry. Harry blinked, and sobered up enough to realise the seriousness of the situation.

"N-now Darling, I was only going to Incarcerous charm and have a little bit of fun." Harry stammered.

"Just go. Leave me alone." Harry went to interrupt " Don't even dare talk to me. You're filth. What would the world say if they saw their dear little harry potter now? I never want to see you again." Draco yelled. Those words really hurt harry and draco knew, but it's better harry getting hurt now then later. Draco was doubting himself. Harry was silently crying. Draco went over to the window the opposite side of the balcony and listened. The door never opened. Draco sighed. He was too exhausted to carry this on any longer. Draco fell asleep on the cold floor.

Draco still felt exhausted, he didn't want to be awake. Draco didn't open his eyes, but he could feel someone beside him. Draco sighed and opened his eyes. In front of him was harry curled up. he looked so sweet when he was asleep. Yesterday came flooding back to Draco. Draco untangled himself and stood up. He searched through the house and found the one jacket he had. Draco threw the jacket at harry and nudged him with his foot. Harry opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"whu..." muttered harry.

"Put on the jacket and get out." Draco demanded.

Harry put his hand to his head. It was throbbing with a hangover. It came all came back to harry like a brick to the head. Harry looked down.

"I'm soo sorry." He said quietly.

"Get out." Demanded draco.

Harry stood up and patted himself down.

"If it makes it any better, did came here for another reason. Someone gave me a letter to give to you but I lost it." Harry said as he walked out of the door.

Draco sighed and followed harry.

"This better be good potter." He said under his breath.


End file.
